


The Clay Pigeon Shoot

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Sussex Retirement [30]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Holmes and Watson have been invited to a clay pigeon shoot
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sussex Retirement [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/290954
Kudos: 25





	The Clay Pigeon Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Holmes Minor 'Pigeon' prompt

I am not really sure what made me accept the invitation to go clay pigeon shooting. That is to say, I know I accepted because Holmes wanted access to the estate, but neither why I should desire to take part in the sport, nor what Holmes hoped to obtain, were at all clear to me.

Nevertheless, we arrived at the rendezvous at the stated time, having declined the invitation to stay overnight the night before. We were both agreed our host, Viscount Havercourt, was an odious man, and I was fully prepared to claim a toothache and let Holmes go by himself, but he explained that we had grown use to going to bed early and that it would be better if we did not accept the hospitality. That had been a blatant lie, there is only one reason why we go to bed early, and that reason we would definitely not have employed in that particular situation.

So it was that I presented myself ready to take part in the clay pigeon shoot. Holmes, of course, had unaccountably disappeared, leaving me to make up an excuse for his temporary absence. I have remonstrated with him often enough that it would be helpful if he could forewarn me when he plans to play this trick, so I have time to construct a plausible excuse, or, what would be even more helpful, if he could provide me with one. Naturally, he does neither.

It was Havercourt’s turn to shoot; he had proved himself a good shot with his first attempt. He then shouted ‘Pull’ and something went wrong. 

“Damn!” he said. “A misfire.”

At the same time there was a cry of pain, and we hurried to where the shout had come from. I had turned to order one of the staff to fetch my bag and was slightly behind the others. When I arrived, there was some consternation.

“There’s no-one here!”

“But I heard…”

Havercourt seemed to be searching the area furiously, and it occurred to me that he wasn’t so much looking for someone who had been injured, which would have been understandable, but someone who hadn’t been injured when they should have been.

At that point, Holmes stepped out of the undergrowth.

“Where is he?” Havercourt snapped.

“Who?” Holmes replied.

“O’Donnell, of course.” Havercourt stopped suddenly, realising what he had said.

“Mr O’Donnell is quite safe,” Holmes said. “It was I who cried out.”

By now everyone was looking at Havercourt, who started to bluster.

The Deputy Chief Constable, who was one of the party, said, “Viscount Havercourt, attempted murder is a serious charge, and, if I understand Mr Holmes correctly, that is what he is accusing you of. I must therefore ask that you accompany me.”

Havercourt protested that this was entirely unjustified, and that Holmes had tricked him, but the Deputy Chief Constable was unmoved. 

We left shortly afterwards; Holmes having promised to call in at the police station on our way home.


End file.
